I've been Kidnaped
by A.J. Mitchell01
Summary: 1680.Bella always wanted to be free of her princess duties.She gets her wish.The downside, there pirates feeding off of royal blood.Tasting the sweet revenge.Will she regret it or fall in love with its Captain Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm new to all this so don't get mad at me! This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! I'm extremely sorry if there's anything wrong. And I don't know how often in going to update. My sister is always hogging the computer ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**-A.J.**

**A/N: SM owns the Twilight and the characters!**

Ch 1: Year 1680

The pirate attacks on the small city off the coast of Britain were growing faster. Supplies were cut short as was the gold, silver, and weapons. I was only here visiting my friend from school, Angela, and her new husband, Ben. But being me I chose to come here, even though I knew the risks I was taking.

"Princess, we need to go." My body guard, James, told me with his hand placed firmly on his sword. He was averagely tall, had a medium amount of muscle, and was very reserved.

"Already? But we just got here!" I said to him. My dress flowed in the cool sea breeze.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we must. The orders your father gave me were very strict." The look on his face told me there was no room to argue.

"Very well." With that said we left. The sand beneath my feet was heavenly. I was sad to go.

We got to the carriage and seated in the velvety fabric as the carriage rolled to the main part of the city. The man controlling the carriage turned to the left near the ocean where a large black shadow loomed.

"Sir? Where are we going?" I said. He didn't reply."Sir?" I repeated. Still nothing.

We stopped at the port. The door swung open and I was grabbed and roughly pulled out.

"Let me go!" I yelled at my grabber. I twisted and struggled to get free with little success.

"Hold still you little brat." My attacker said in a raspy voice. He pulled my long wavy brown hair. He dragged me kicking and screaming to the ship, his arms tightened around me. My heart raced in my chest. Thoughts going fast through my head.

"If you keep struggling, I'll have no choice but to tie you to the mass with no food or water." He said calmly. I didn't stop. And he did tie me to the mass. The rough wood of the mass dug in my back. Men gathered around in front of an elegant looking door. One of the men knocked on the door.

"Captain, we got her!" he had short blond hair and ice blue eyes. For the most part he looked freshly bathed and intriguingly handsome.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll just be a moment." Said someone from behind the door. A moment later, he came out. And I couldn't believe my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! And I get the computer this morning! Booyhaaaa! If you guys have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me, I'm all ears **

**ENJOY!**

**-A.J**

**A/N: SM owns Twilight and the characters!**

Ch2:

The man step forward into the moon light. His bronze colored hair shifted through the cool breeze. He was tall, lean, and extremely handsome. He looked at the man known as Jasper and patted his back.

"Well done, my brother." He said, with a deep velvet voice I could just drown in. jasper nodded his head and patted his back, also. I stood tied to the mass looking for an escape or a knife to cut myself free. But with little results. My heart pounded blood raced panic finally stepped forward. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. 'I should have never gone here' I thought over and over again.

The man stepped forward in my direction. His body heat coming off him to me. I looked at him with hate filled eyes, still with fresh tears in them. He stood closer than I liked but stood my ground.

"I want to leave" I demanded. "Now!" the man just chuckled. He ran the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Sorry, princess. Your worth a lot now the you're missing. I should tell daddy dearest to meet us here and get all my men killed? I think not. My ship my rules!" he said in a hard tone. His bright green eyes held my brown eyes. My heart picked up speed. Panic still had me in its grip. The more I stared at him the more he looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I demanded looking at him square in the eye.

"Why should I tell a spoiled brat like you?" He demanded right back, not leaving my gaze. I didn't answer to him. He laughed loudly, "That's what I thought." He walked away in to his chambers barking at everyone to get back to work. The crew went back to their daily routine.

The crew went as if nothing happened. They pulled the sails out and soon we were leaving the port. Tears flooded once again and fell as I saw the last glimpse of my home. Sobs shook my whole body.

"Oh, stop your crying. Tears won't solve anything in your situation." Jasper said in a sharp, clipped tone. He stood with his back to me tying knots in a long, thick rope. His shaggy blond hair practicly stood up on end in the harsh winds that picked up a few moments ago.

"So?" I asked in a rough tone. Jasper walked to the edge of the ship and leaded against the wooden rail. He took a deep breath.

"Life is tough. Tears won't solve for anything, and I mean nothing. " Jasper looked at me then his ice blue eyes settled on mine. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"I just want to go home." I told him. He just shook his head, and left.

By the time I saw another person, they just looked at me. 'There are some strange people here' I thought to myself. When he stepped out into the moon light the first thing I saw was a sword drawn, and beared at me. I screamed loudly. The guy stood tall, like the captian. Shock filled me when I realized it was the captain.

"Shut up, brat!" he hissed at me. He took the tip of his sword, and cut the ropes that bouned me to the mass. The ropes fell to my feet and I took a deep needed breath that filled my greatful lungs.

"Come here, brat, if you don't want to get sick." His voice clipped, and rough sounding.

"My name is not brat!" I yelled at him.

"Shut up! People have to get some sleep. Your even lucky I'm letting you out of your bounds to the mass. I could just let you get sick, but if you get sick so do my men. I've spent a lot of money to keep the well fed and well warmed. I don't need some royal brat to ruin that. " He explained. The captain grabbed my upper part of my left arm. Pain ran down and the blood was cut off.

"Ow! That hurts!" I whispered loudly.

"I don't care." He pulled me through the door that I saw him stepped through when I first saw him. The door and its frame were more so beautiful up close. It resembled the land, sea, and sky being equal. Inside the door was a small wooden desk, a velvet chair, many maps of the world, and bottles of wine, rum, and beer. And lots of them. Another door was off to the right and it was just plain. He walked to the door and opened it.

In the room was the most elegant king size bed I've ever seen. It had a curtain going all around it. I stepped to it and touched the fine silk fabric of the curtain. On the sides were night stands with five stics of candles in each holer. The room was themed just as the bed; elegant , beautiful.

The captain stood behind me, closely. My body still racked with shiveres. He lit the candles and stood by the bed, pulling the covers aside. He beconed me over to him.

"Lay down." He demanded in a cool, almost sweet tone. I did as he asked and layed down on the soft, warm bed.

"Is this on way to bed me?" I asked sarcasticly. He laughed the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. He pulled the covers up to my chin. He slowly traced my cheek bones with his thumbs and swifty left the room.

That night I slept better than I have in years in my own bed.


End file.
